Five: The First Dream
by Neverland8
Summary: Squirrelflight finds herself trapped in a dream with a black bear, Lusa, a border collie named Mickey, a barn owl called Soren, and a one-eyed wolf, Edme. Together, they have to try to escape from the dream, defeating the "Spirits of Darkness" along the way. Rated T for minor violence. I do not own Warriors, Seekers, Survivors, Guardians of Ga'Hoole or Wolves of the Beyond.
1. Chapter 1: Squirrelflight

**ƒî√é: †hé ƒî®∫† ∂®éåm**

**P®øløgüé**

Five cats sat by the waterfall. "Why are we here, River?" the black she-cat, Shadow, asked.  
"I would like to know that too, River." Thunder growled. Sky nodded, though reluctantly.  
"You'll see." River nodded towards the sky.  
Almost on cue, the largest star in the sky fell down from the heavens, split into three, and landed by the cats in the form of three bears: one Polar, one Black, one Grizzly. "Silaluk? Arcturus? The Lone Bear?" asked Wind. "What are you doing here?"  
"Didn't River tell you?" Silaluk asks. "The Prophecy."  
"Earth-dog, Sun-dog and the Sky-dogs should be here soon." Arcturus informed the cats. After about ten seconds, the dogs he mentioned came down.  
"What is going on?" Earth-dog asked.  
"A Prophecy." said River. "_The Five Worlds shall join together to defeat the Spirits of Darkness that shall never be beaten._"  
"What five worlds?" Shadow asked. "There are only three here: The Clans, the Bears and the Packs."  
"There are two more who cannot meet now." Sun-dog explained. "The Wolf Clans and the Guardians of Ga'Hoole."  
"The Guardians of Ga- what?" Sky asked.  
"Ga'Hoole." The Lone Bear rolled his eyes. "The cats, bears, dogs, wolves and owls."  
"One representative has been chosen from each category." River told the others. "Squirrelflight for the cats, Lusa for the bears, Mickey for the dogs... who else?"  
One of the Sky Dogs stepped up. "Edme for the wolves and Soren for the owls."  
"They will be trapped in a dream," another Sky dog mentioned, "and be given the ability to talk to each other. They must go on a quest to be woken up- but they also must defeat evil ones; Tigerstar, Salik... I can't remember the others."  
"Of course you don't!" Sun-dog barked.  
"Must this happen?" Thunder asked.  
"Yes." River nodded.  
River, the bears, and the dogs all began chanting, "_The Five Worlds shall join together to defeat the Spirits of Darkness that shall never be beaten._"

**çhåp†é® øñé**  
_Sqüî®®élƒlîgh†_

__Squirrelflight chased a butterfly through the meadow, giggling and carefree. The butterfly flew through a tall bush. Squirrelflight, unbeknownst to the danger ahead, crawled through the bush after the butterfly. The bush was wide, and soon, if Squirrelflight had been able to turn her head, she would have not been able to see the light behind her.  
After a while, Squirrelflight was getting scared. Thorns tugged her pelt, and she was in so deep the only way she could go was forward. _Oh, StarClan, let me wake up!_ she thought desperately. She was about to collapse when she saw light ahead of her. _It's the dawn!_ she thought, and pushed ahead. Thorns snagged her body, and she tripped over a protruding root, but she was so desperate that she ran ahead. When she got to the light, the hole was barely big enough for a mouse. Squirrelflight stuck her claw through the hole and pulled and tugged and dug until the hole was big enough. She jumped through.  
Instead of waking up, she found herself in a dark woods. "The dark forest!" she yowled.  
"Who's there?" A voice yelped. It was female, and seemed small but cheerful- when she was not terrified.  
"M-My name is Squirrelflight."  
"L-Lusa."  
_Lusa? That's an odd name._ "Lusa what?"  
"Just Lusa."  
"That doesn't sound like a warrior name." Squirrelflight noted.  
"What's a warrior?"  
"You know, clan cats."  
"What's a cat?"  
Squirrelflight gasped. "If you aren't a cat... what are you?"  
"Where are you?"  
"B-by the Hedge."  
A large shape emerged out of the trees. Squirrelflight almost jumped into the hedge. "B-bear!" she yowled.  
The black bear stepped backwards in shock. "Wow. You're smaller than me!" she said in Lusa's voice. "You know, I think I saw a _cat_ when I was exploring flat-face yards."  
"Y-you're a bear!" Squirrelflight stuttered. "How can you understand me?"  
"I don't know." Lusa thought.  
A new voice came. "Is someone here?"  
"Over by the hedge!" Lusa called, peppy.  
Another black figure emerged, this time paired with white. "Dog!" Squirrelflight edged back. She would go through the hedge if she needed to!  
"Cat!" the dog's nose twitched, but he stood stock-still. "How do you speak dog?"  
"How do you speak cat?" Squirrelflight asked.  
"Or bear?" Lusa inquired.  
"This must be just a dream!" the dog shivered. "But just in case it isn't, I'm Mickey."  
"Squirrelflight."  
"Lusa."  
"There must be someone else in these woods." Squirrelflight thought. "I could climb a tree and see."  
"Go ahead!" Lusa jumped. "I can, too!"  
"All-righty, then!" Squirrelflight shivered. She charged up the first tree she saw. She was only a few branches up when a flutter of red erupted in her face. "Aah!" a new voice screeched. "What are you?"  
Squirrelflight fell onto the branch below. "A cat!"  
The thing above looked down. An owl!  
"How do you speak my language?" the barn owl asked.  
"I don't know." Squirrelflight whimpered. "I'm Squirrelflight."  
"Soren."  
Suddenly Lusa screeched. "There's another one! A wolf! With one eye!"  
Soren looked at Squirrelflight. "Who's that?"  
"Lusa." Squirrelflight started to climb down the tree. "Follow me!"  
Soren flew down onto the ground. Squirrelflight followed, leaping down.  
"Where are we?" asked the wolf Lusa found.  
"I don't know." Lusa shrugged. "I just went through Nightmare Hedge over there."  
"Nightmare Hedge?" the wolf asked.  
"Sure, Edme." Lusa shrugged. "Why not?"  
"But what are we doing here?" Soren asked.  
"Yeah, I want explanations!" Mickey growled  
"That," said another voice, "Is why I'm here."


	2. Chapter 2: Lusa

**çhåp†é® †wø**  
_Lüså_

Lusa whirled around. "Who's there?" she asked.  
There was a pause, as if the stranger was contemplating her answer. "Starpaw."  
Squirrelflight looked relieved. "An apprentice?"  
"I guess."  
"Where are you?" Squirrelflight asked.  
"Look up."  
Lusa looked up and yelped. Above her, sitting on a tree branch, was a small, gold she-cat. She had sky-blue eyes, glittering fur and little-to-no claws. She seemed perfectly relaxed and balanced.  
"Who are you?" Mickey asked for a second time. "I mean, we know your name is Star Paw, but..."  
"I am Starpaw," she she-cat mewed. "Founder of StarClan."  
Squirrelflight dipped her head with respect. "How-"  
"I am as old as Midnight and Rock." Starpaw continued. "Protector of all of StarClan."  
"What's StarClan?" Edme asked.  
"The Warrior Ancestors." Squirrelflight rolled her eyes.  
"But you're so small!" Edme yelped.  
"Size isn't everything." Starpaw mused. "After all, Lusa, you should know."  
Lusa nodded. In her group of friends, she was definitely the smallest, but Toklo liked to remind her that she was the bravest.  
"Why are we here?" Soren asked.  
"You are trapped in a dream." Starpaw explained. "The only way out is to get to the cave-that-shimmers, or the Shimmer Cave. You must all be present at the same time in order for you to awake. If one of you dies on the journey, the others must drag your body to the cave. You will wake up alive.  
"Unfortunately, there is a catch. Several, in fact. Once you get out of the forest, you will see the sunrise. That signals that it is nighttime in the waking world. When the sun sets, it will be daytime. If you are all not in the Shimmer Cave by that point, you will be trapped in a coma until you are."  
"What's a coma?" Soren asked, cocking his head.  
"When you are trapped in sleep, and unable to wake up." Mickey barked.  
"Why has this happened?" Squirrelflight asked.  
"The Dark Forest." Starpaw hissed. Squirrelflight gasped, like this was some horrible thing that explained everything, but Lusa was confused.  
"What's the Dark Forest?" she asked.  
"You are very ignorant." Squirrelflight growled. "The Dark Forest is like StarClan, but for evil cats. Our Clan recently was under attack by them, but we managed to fight them off..." she paused. "But at a great cost."  
The dark forest sounded creepy enough to Lusa. It made her wonder what happened to evil bears when they died. Were they sent to rotting, stinky trees?  
"They have trapped you here because of a prophecy." Starpaw explained. "_The Five Worlds shall join together to defeat the Spirits of Darkness that shall never be beaten._ The worlds of cats, dogs, bears, wolves and owls."  
"They think we're going to beat them?" Lusa asked, startled. She had never killed any other bear in her life! Was she supposed to kill _several_?  
"They know." Starpaw growled. "To find the Shimmer cave you must get past Spirits of Darkness and a terrain for each of you to navigate. Stay on the path, and you will find the shimmer cave."  
She began to disappear. "Wait!" Lusa called, and Mickey barked hastily.  
But to no avail.  
Starpaw had disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3: Mickey

**çhåp†é® †h®éé**  
_Mîçké¥_

__Mickey howled in disbelief. Where had Star Paw gone?  
Squirrelflight screeched. "Starpaw? Starpaw?"  
When there was no answer, Squirrelflight, in fury, leapt at the tree that Star Paw had disappeared from. She began clawing the bark in anger.  
"Don't do that!" Lusa yelled, and jumped at Squirrelflight. Lusa knocked over the tiny cat, and sent them both tumbling down the hill. Mickey took a quick glance at Edme and Soren. They shook their heads in disbelief. Mickey rolled his eyes and tumbled down the hill after the cat and bear. When he reached them, he found himself watching the fight with interest. Squirrelflight actually managed to defend herself pretty well, and soon Lusa was on the defense. By the time Edme and Soren showed up, Lusa had finally knocked Squirrelflight off her. Squirrelflight leapt to her paws and hissed.  
"Why did you do that?" Squirrelflight asked.  
"You were clawing the tree!" Lusa yelled.  
Mickey was about as confused as Squirrelflight looked.  
Lusa rolled her eyes. "When Black Bears die, their spirits go to live in trees. You were hurting the bear spirit."  
"Whatever." spat Squirrelflight.  
"How would you feel if I clawed a StarClan cat half to death?" Lusa asked.  
Squirrelflight was silent.  
"I can't stay here." Edme started walking away. "See you at the cave!"  
"No!" Mickey barked and ran in front of her. "You can't leave!"  
"Why not?" Edme asked, her one eye glaring at Mickey.  
"It's too dangerous!" Mickey insisted. "There are Spirits of Darkness out there! They could kill you, and how would we go back home? Who would drag your body to the Shimmer Cave? Besides, what is one of us got lost? The other four would have to wait and wait for that one, possibly trapped in a coma for days!"  
"He's right." Soren noted.  
Edme looked over at Soren. "You look a lot younger than you normally do."  
"I guess it's part of the dream." Soren thought.  
"You two know each other?" Lusa asked.  
"He came to visit the Wolf Clans with his friends before I became a Watch Wolf." Edme informed them. Mickey had no idea what a _Watch Wolf_ was, but he assumed it was good.  
"So we go together, or not at all." Squirrelflight walked up and stood beside Mickey, further blocking Edme.  
Edme rolled her eye. "Honestly." she said, though Mickey saw a glimmer of respect.  
"We should get going." Soren noted. "Where's the path?"  
"Right there." Lusa lifted a paw to point behind Mickey. Mickey whirled around.  
Behind him was a trail of glowing stars.  
"Is that Skaarsguard?" Edme asked.  
"I doubt it." Soren fluttered his wings nervously.  
"What are those?" Mickey yelped.  
"That would be the trail." Squirrelflight's whiskers twitched. She stepped towards the path. The stars glowed brighter. She looked around at the others. "Come on!" she cried, her tail swishing happily.  
Mickey looked back at the others. He was happy to follow what others did: that was why he was content to be a Leashed Dog.  
Soren flew onto Lusa's shoulders. Lusa began edging towards the path, following the eager Squirrelflight.  
Edme was sniffing the glowing stars suspiciously, and then cantered after Squirrelflight.  
Mickey gulped. The star trail looked kind of eerie, floating over the dark forest's floor.  
But if the others were going...  
Mickey put his paw on the path.  
Once Mickey was sure it was stable, he ran after the others. His tongue stuck out gleefully. After a couple minutes of silence, the other animals stopped in front of Mickey. He spread his paws out to stop, and crashed into Lusa. "Ow!" she cried.  
"Sorry." Micky gulped. "What is it?"  
Lusa edged around to let him see. Mickey gasped.  
It was their first territory.


	4. Chapter 4: Soren

**Çhåp†é® ƒøü®**  
_Sø®éñ_

It was a vast, dark canyon. Soren shuddered as he gazed upon it. It looked very mysterious and- there was no other word for it- creepy.  
"Wow." Lusa gaped. "That is big."  
"We better get started." Edme shrugged and started down the hill.  
"Wait!" Soren screeched, his wings flapping in warning.  
"What?" Edme asked.  
Soren shuddered. "It's just... I don't like canyons."  
Squirrelflight laughed. "You? You should be the least scared. You can fly out at any time."  
Soren thought hard. This did make sense. "Just... bad childhood memories, that's all."  
"Well, too bad." Mickey barked. "We have to go in or we're all, like, doomed beyond belief."  
Soren hesitated before settling on Edme's shoulder. "Let's go on, then."  
Lusa also seemed kind of worried that they were going into an uncharted, dangerous canyon, but said nothing, as the others were charging ahead. They were too busy following the Star Trail to notice the danger.  
While in the canyon, Squirrelflight began chatting with Edme and Mickey. "I'm the deputy of ThunderClan. I have a mate, Bramblestar, the leader."  
"Isn't that kind of a conflict of interest?" Mickey asked.  
"A what?" Squirrelflight asked, cocking her head.  
"Nothing." Mickey shrugged.  
"I'm the newly appointed Watch Wolf of the MacHeath Clan." Edme noted.  
"What's a Watch Wolf?" Squirrelflight asked.  
"It's a group of wolves, with deformities, who guard the sacred ember in the Volcano."  
"What's a Volcano?"  
"It's like a smoking mountain." Edme explained.  
"I think I've seen one of those!" Lusa butted into the conversation. "Me, Toklo, Kallik and Ujurak were walking around the Smoke Mountain, and met a bunch of flat-face hunters and-"  
There was a screech above them.  
Soren looked up in horror, to see a barn owl.  
An owl from his past.  
An owl he thought was dead.  
Kludd.  
Kludd swooped down, his claws extended. Soren flew off Lusa's shoulder, and Kludd landed on Lusa, his talons piercing her fur. Lusa shrieked and reared, trying to get him off. Edme jumped at Kludd, her teeth barred, but Kludd flew away, so Edme landed behind Lusa.  
Mickey barked and ran away. Edme called, "Mickey!" and ran after him. Kludd looked up at Soren with eyes of pure hatred. Soren managed to defend himself when Kludd launched himself at him, which wasn't easy. Kludd had battle claws: Soren did not.  
As Soren was defending himself from Kludd's excessive blows, he saw Squirrelflight behind him. She flicked her tail, as if to send a message, and got into a hunting position.  
Soren knew what she was going to do. He gulped and flew down within Squirrelflight's jumping range, his talons extended. For a second he lost sight of his enemy, and then Kludd charged at him, and managed to claw Soren's left wing. Soren cawed in horror, and began to fall. As he was about to hit the ground, Lusa jumped up and caught him in her mouth. "You okay?" she asked, but to Soren it sounded like, "Eew ooay?"  
Kludd soared down to attack, but behind him Squirrelflight jumped, her claws unsheathed, and she landed on him and brought him crashing to the ground. There was a minor tussle, but then Kludd went limp.  
Lusa dropped Soren, who staggered over to Kludd. Before he could reach him, however, Kludd vanished into thin air.  
"Thanks, Squirrelflight." Soren managed to choke out. "Thanks, Lusa." Seeing his brother die again was not very fun.  
Lusa looked around. "Hey, where are Edme and Mickey?"


	5. Chapter 5: Edme

**Çhåp†é® ƒî√é**  
_É∂mé_

Edme ran after Mickey, her paws flailing over the canyon floor. Mickey howled in fright, but had less experience running than Edme, and soon slipped and landed on his stomach. He groaned, and Edme slid to a stop.  
"What are you doing?" Edme asked, growling.  
Mickey shivered and didn't answer.  
"You're the one who said that we shouldn't split up." Edme continued, edging Mickey to his feet. "Why did you run?"  
"Things like that... they just scare me." Mickey gulped.  
As Edme edged him up, she caught her nose on something leathery. She looked at it, and backed up. "What is that?" she asked. "Around your neck?"  
Mickey looked down. "Oh, um..."  
"What is it?" Edme asked, even more frightened.  
"It's my... collar." Mickey cocked his head.  
"What's a collar?" Edme asked.  
"Well, it tells people where I live, and that I belong to a Longpaw."  
"A what?"  
"You know, the bald animals, with fur only on their heads, that walk on two paws."  
"You mean others?" Edme gasped. "You... _live_ with them?"  
"Uh, sure." Mickey nodded. "Don't you?"  
"No!" Edme growled. "I'm a wolf, not a dog!"  
"Bella says it's the same thing." Mickey whispered.  
He stood up. "We should be getting back to the other three." he muttered, and began walking majestically towards where they left Soren, Squirrelflight and Lusa.  
Edme shook her head. She followed Mickey.  
When they got back, Soren, Squirrelflight and Lusa were running around, calling their names. "We're here!" Edme called. "Where's the creepy barn owl?"  
"You mean Kludd?" Soren asked.  
"We killed him." Squirrelflight explained. "And he disappeared."  
"Where'd you go?" Lusa asked.  
"I... got scared." Mickey shuddered. "Edme ran off to get me."  
"Don't do that again." Squirrelflight hissed. "We're going to meet _four more_ Spirits of Darkness like that, and we're probably going to need all five of us to defeat them and get home."  
Edme thought of her home. She had just become a Watch Wolf: she couldn't go into a coma now! Besides... what would Faolan say?  
They walked in silence through the canyon. Finally they reached the end. Soren cheered and flew out. Lusa cheered too, and ran out after him. Squirrelflight and Edme looked uneasily at each other. They wouldn't make it alone; they'd probably run straight into the claws of danger.  
Edme crawled out of the canyon, and gazed upon their next territory.  
A bright forest.  
Squirrelflight gasped as she walked out. "It looks just like ThunderClan." she mewed.


	6. Chapter 6: Squirrelflight

**Çhåp†é® Sîx**  
_Sqüî®®élƒlîgh†_

Squirrelflight felt a tingling in her paws, and had to hold back an urge to run into the forest. She liked it better than the canyon, and Soren obviously felt the same way. He hooted happily and flew to a nearby tree. Edme rolled her eye and passed by Squirrelflight, growling slightly. Lusa bounded by, and Mickey sniffed nervously.  
"You act like you've never been in the forest before." Squirrelflight noted to the large dog, and started walking towards the trees.  
"I haven't." Mickey admitted, following her with his head low. "At least, not with my longpaw. When I was a pup, I used to wish I could live in the woods, chasing birds and squirrels to my heart's content."  
Squirrelflight listened attentively, but looked around for any sign of danger.  
"I remember so much." Mickey wistfully sighed. "I wanted to be Whimper the brave, who ran with wolves and danced with the storm clouds."  
"Whimper?" Squirrelflight asked.  
"My mother-dog named me that." Mickey looked down at his paws while walking. "I always bragged to my siblings that I was going to live in the wild, with no longpaws bothering me or any other dogs to live with."  
"Did you do it?" Squirrelflight asked, wondering if he escaped, as her father Firestar had.  
"Oh, no!" Mickey's eyes went wide in shock. "I was only a month old! I was only jesting, and couldn't really imagine eating squirrels and living out in the wilderness!"  
"I've done that all my life!" Squirrelflight hissed.  
"That's different." Mickey shook his head, although Squirrelflight didn't see how different it was. "Besides, how could I have left my longpaws? They've always given me food and shelter, and the young longpaw plays with me and takes me to the park."  
"The what?"  
"A place where longpaws go to play."  
"Twolegs have a place to go play?" Squirrelflight repeated, having figured out that "longpaw" was the dog word for "twoleg."  
"Of course, mostly with their dogs." Mickey explained, and Squirrelflight looked up at the dog walking beside her. She suddenly realized that Mickey was twice as big as her.  
Before she could respond, she heard Lusa scream. "Lusa?" Mickey's nose twitched nervously, and Squirrelflight realized she could no longer see the others.  
"Lusa?" Edme called. "Lusa!"  
"Squirrelflight? Mickey?" Soren yelped.  
Squirrelflight and Mickey scampered towards the noise, and Squirrelflight entered a familiar-looking ground. Edme and Soren were staring into some bushes.  
"Lusa walked through here and screamed!" Edme told them, and Soren flew overhead.  
"She fell down a really big hole." he reported.  
"Well, come on then!" Squirrelflight flicked her tail. "We can't leave her there!"  
Squirrelflight parted the bushes, and looked down the hole. Lusa was lying on the ground. She slid down, and Lusa got up to her paws.  
"I'm alright. I've been through worse." Lusa shivered.  
Then Squirrelflight looked around. "Guys? I know where we are."


	7. Chapter 7: Lusa

**Çhåp†é® Sé√éñ**  
_Lüså_

"Where are we, then?" Edme asked grumpily, sliding down to the other two, followed by an out-of-control Mickey, who was spreading his paws out in order to slow down.  
"This is ThunderClan camp!" Squirrelflight gasped.  
"Really?" Lusa stood up quickly.  
"Yeah!" Squirrelflight ran over to a large ledge. "This is Highledge, and up there is the leader's den. Bramblestar should be there. Then that's the nursery, where we raise kits. This is the Medicine cat's den, and Jayfeather..."  
Squirrelflight pointed out the dens with her tail, and Edme walked over to the warriors' den and poked her nose in. "Hmmm..." she growled. "I expected a clan to have actual warriors."  
"What?" Squirrelflight ran over to the warriors' den, and Lusa followed her. It was completely empty.  
"Maybe their out exploring?" Lusa suggested, though in her head she was thinking, _Bee-brain! To them, it's the middle of the night!_  
Squirrelflight ran around camp in a frenzy, checking each den. "Molepaw? Cherrypaw? Purdy? Where is everyone?"  
"Calm down!" Mickey barked, and Squirrelflight slid next to him.  
"I-I..." Squirrelflight panted. "Where did they all go?"  
Then it clicked in Lusa's head. "Still asleep." Lusa concluded.  
"Where, then?" Squirrelflight hissed, whirling around at Lusa.  
"At their camp." Lusa stepped backwards. "Don't you get it? Starry paws..."  
"Starpaw." Squirrelflight corrected, her whiskers twitching.  
"Right. She said that we would cross five territories. Well, we're _also_ in a dream. What happens in the waking world sometimes affects how we dream. Squirrelflight, you were in camp when you were sleeping, right?"  
"No, I was in the lake." Squirrelflight rolled her eyes.  
Lusa ignored this. "So you mean," Soren quivered, "That we actually went _through_ St. Aggie's?"  
"Uh, sure." Lusa had no idea what St. Aggie's was. "Like, we'll probably pass through the land between the Island of Shadows and the Melting Sea, because we were there when I fell asleep."  
Edme nodded. "That actually makes sense."  
Lusa grinned. "So, that's a good thing, right? We're going to have to fight, and we'll be familiar in our own territories."  
"Yeah, well, the spirits of darkness would've thought of that." Squirrelflight pointed out.  
"What does that mean?" Mickey shivered.  
"Well, they sent Kludd to attack at the canyon." Squirrelflight sighed. "So they'll send a Spirit of Darkness from our lands to fight us." then her eyes went wide, as she realized something. "Which means..."  
"That's right, Squirrelflight." came a low growl, and Lusa looked up to the top of the camp. A dark brown tabby sat there, with claws sharper than thorns. "Good to see you, too."


	8. Chapter 8: Mickey

**Çhåp†é® Éîgh†**  
_Mîçké¥_

Mickey had to resist the urge to flee as fast as his paws could carry him. He forced a growl out, but this cat was... frightening.  
"Tigerstar!" Squirrelflight gasped, backing up slowly.  
"Hi! I'm Lusa!" Lusa bounced. "Who are you?"  
Edme pawed Lusa forcefully. "Um, big scary cat up there. Glaring at us. Scares Squirrelflight. Obviously not friendly."  
"Nice job, wolf." Tigerstar hissed, and began to slide down into the camp. "Yes, I'm Tigerstar."  
"But Firestar killed you!" Squirrelflight panted. "Why are you here?"  
"The _Darkness_ has its ways." Tigerstar growled,  
"The Darkness?" Mickey asked. "Who's that?"  
Tigerstar glared at him, and Mickey whimpered. "I am not to tell you. I have been revived, and I intend to avenge my death and the death of Hawkfrost." He glared at Squirrelflight. "Starting with you."  
Squirrelflight yowled as Tigerstar leapt off the ground and onto her. "Squirrelflight!" Lusa yelped, and ran over. She knocked Tigerstar off with one paw, and he landed on the ground. He jumped to his paws, and hissed. Soren flew down from above, and extended his talons to claw Tigerstar. Tigerstar whirled around and swiped, and Soren fluttered to the ground. Mickey ran over to see if he was alright. Soren was only bleeding, but he looked shaken.  
Meanwhile, Edme ran at Tigerstar, growling. Squirrelflight and Lusa charged as well. Tigerstar took one look at the three of them and slid into the Warriors' den. Lusa lost control of her paws and slid in after him. Tigerstar jumped out as Lusa slid in, and she emitted a moan.  
"Lusa!" Mickey yowled, and he ran at Tigerstar. Squirrelflight beat him there, and swiped at Tigerstar with unsheathed claws. He only got a minor gash on his shoulder, and he jumped on her. Mickey took one look at the battle and looked at Edme. She ran over to Tigerstar to help, while Mickey ran to the Warriors' den to check on Lusa.  
Lusa was lying on her side. "Are you okay?" Mickey whimpered.  
"I'm fine." she groaned, and tried to stand up. "My leg hurts, though."  
"Well c'mon!" Mickey barked. "We have to help-"  
Squirrelflight screamed in the background.  
Lusa and Mickey looked at each other and ran at the noise. Tigerstar had knocked her to her side, and she was having trouble standing up. "My leg..." she pitifully mewed.  
Mickey ran over to her and helped her stand up. She hissed slightly, but leaned on him.  
Edme was having a one-on-one combat with Tigerstar. While she had the advantage of size, he had the advantage of speed. He swiped at her belly, and she aimed a kick at him. He ducked under it and landed another blow to her side. She rolled over and kicked again, and this time she succeded. Tigerstar went flying. However, before Edme could get up, Tigerstar jumped on her again, and she struggled under his claws. However, he managed to keep her pinned under his claws.  
_How is that possible?_ Mickey thought as he ran over towards Lusa. _She's a wolf!_  
Squirrelflight toppled over, and Mickey ran over to help her.  
Edme struggled some more, and tried to bite at Tigerstar, but, showing feats of strength, he dodged her attack and still kept her pinned.  
"And now, Wolf." he growled. "You die."


End file.
